So I Need You
by The Smell Of Summer
Summary: Literati What if Lorelai hadn't walked in on Rory and Dean?
1. Could it be?

Disclaimer: I do not own this show or anything related to it. Nor will I ever. So yeah. 

Summary: Lorelai never came home and found Rory and Dean. Now she's not sure how to handle this or what to do.

A/N: Just so you know, I don't think this is going to be a Rory and Dean pairing. Mainly because I think Dean is overprotective and annoying and way too jealous and like 1 step away from being a stalker.

* * *

Rory was at lunch with her mother and grandmother. Emily had just annouced that she was going to Europe.

"Excuse me," Emily said, "I need to use the washroom."

As soon as Emily left the room Lorelai broke into a smile. "A whole summer with no Friday night dinners. No Simon Legree for a whole summer. It's a dream come true."

"Mom, I don't think its fair to compare Grandma to a slave driver." Rory scolded.

"No you're right. I need someone even more evil. How about Hitler?" Lorelai gave Rory an innocent face. "Anyways, what's up with you lately? You seem kind of distracted."

"Oh you know, school's over, and I have a whole summer ahead of me." Rory lied. She was ashamed to tell Lorelai what had happened with Dean. How could she do that? Dean was married after all. Internally Rory shook her head and scolded herself for being so naive.

"Yeah well, just think of all the fun we'll have." Lorelai rubbed her hands together in anticipation and Rory faked a smile.

---

Aweek or solater...

Rory rolled out of bed and hurried to the washroom. She felt sick and wondered why she did as she threw up.

When she was finished she cleaned up then went to the kitchen, where she found a note from her mom.

Rory,  
I had to go into work early. Michel got into a fight with the new busboy and the new busboy is threatening to quit. Meet me at Luke's for lunch around 1.  
Love,  
The wonderful lovely lady that gave birth to you.

Rory laughed just picturing the scene between Michel and the busboy. She couldn't wait to meet her mother so she could hear what happened. She wandered into her room looking for a book to read. She picked out 1984, a good book, and one she hadn't read in a while.

Rory had started to head out to the bridge - her favorite place to read - when all of a sudden she had a food craving. A craving for apples? She knew that they didn't have any at home so she headed to Doose's market, and was almost there when it hit her.

Her mother had fruit craving when she was pregnant. Could that explain the throwing up this morning?

Rory quickly went past Doose's market and headed into Luke's. She sat at the counter and waited for Luke to come take her order.

"Hey Rory. Coffee? Nevermind, of course you want some coffee, you're a Gilmore." Luke got her a cup and was about to pour her some coffee when she stopped him.

"Um Luke... can I use your washroom? Preferably the one in your apartment because no offense, but the one down here smells a little." Rory looked at Luke and pouted.

"Sure, go on up. You know where it is."

"Thanks Luke."

Rory headed up the stairs into the apartment and felt a little bad about lying to Luke. He was always so nice to her and more of a father figure to her than her father had ever been. Rory searched the apartment until she found what she was looking for. She looked around and found a notepad on Luke's nightstand. She ripped off two pieces of paper. On one she copied down the information and on the second she wrote a note to her mother.

When she was finished she headed back down the stairs. "Thanks Luke. For everything. Oh, could you give this to my mom when she comes by? Thanks." Rory handed the paper containing her note to Lorelai to Luke and left the diner.

Luke scratched his head, confused by the interaction, but decided it was best not to question a Gilmore Girl.

---

Rory went home and found her biggest purse. Inside it she stuffed some books, a shirt, and a pair of jeans that she had to roll into a tiny little ball. She left another note for her mom, apologizing for the first note, and then she left.

As Rory boarded the bus she wondered if she was doing the right thing. She figured that she probably wasn't, but the bus was already moving so she didn't have much of a choice.

She pulled out Franny and Zooey and began reading, awaiting the end of the bus ride.

---

Rory held out the address on the piece of paper, and compared to the door she was standing in front of.

Yup this was it. But did she dare knock on the door? After making a quick pro-con list in her head, she knocked on the door. No response. She knocked again, louder.

The doorknob jangled as someone started to open it from the other side of the door.

"Rory?" Jess asked. He was in disbelief. Rory Gilmore could not be standing in front of his door, smiling at him. Sure it was an uneasy smile, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"Hi Jess."

"Rory, what are you doing here?"

"Oh you know." Rory stated, waving her hand as if this happened all the time. She looked at Jess and saw he looked angry and upset. His hair was as mess, he was pale and he looked like he hadn't slept or showered in the past few days.

"No. I don't know, and honestly I don't think I want to know. A few days ago I went to your dorm and I asked you to run away with me. I practically turned myself inside out for you and you shot me down. Now you're standing in front of my doorway acting like it's the most natural thing in the world. I think I at least deserve some kind of explaination."

"Listen Jess. Can I please come in?" Rory pouted, hoping to give in. She didn't feel comfortable under his angry glare.

"Give me one good reason why."

"Because... because I did something really stupid." Her voice cracked in the middle of her sentance, and Jess saw tears glimmering in her eyes. Sighing, he opened the door and ushered her in.


	2. The test and the truth

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, you know the drill. I own none of this. Even though all of us wish we did own it.

A/N: Hmm, what's this I smell? Maybe some drama?Yelling? Crying?This might get interesting.

* * *

Rory walked into Jess' apartment and looked around. She made a face.

"I know it's a mess, I just got this place a couple weeks ago though and I haven't unpacked yet." Jess said brushing past her as he walked into the small kitchen, "You want a tour? This is the kitchen, where you're standing is the living room and the little room that looks like a closet is the bedroom. And the even smaller room next to it is the washroom."

Rory shifted from foot to foot as Jess started to make some coffee. She started to walk towards the chair near her but nearly tripped over a box. "Whoops that could've been messy." She tried laughing but it sounded weak and fake. Jess just stared at her with his cold, blank eyes. After Rory made it to the chair Jess came over and sat on top of a box near her.

"So Rory, why are you here?"

"It's a funny story really... actually no it's not, but saying it is kind of lightens the mood don't you think?" She nervously started playing with the hem on her shirt, not daring to look at Jess.

"Why don't you stop beating around the bush and just tell me?"

"Oh and why don't you just tell me why you left Stars Hollow without saying goodbye? And why you randomly showed up at my dorm asking me to run away with you after you told me you loved me and ran off?"

Jess stood up angrily. "Listen. You're the one that showed up here, asking me to let you in. I didn't invite you here. You came here of your own free will. If you're going to try and finagle your way out of telling me you can leave. The door is right there, and I'm certain you can show youself out." By now the coffee was done and Jess stood up to go pour himself some. "Rory, coffee? Or will you be leaving?"

"I'm staying, but I don't think that I really should be drinking coffee. Jess, I might be pregnant."

Jess' grip tightened on the coffee pot as he slowly set it down. "Pregnant? What? How? Well, I know how, but with whom? When?"

Rory stood up and went over to where Jess was standing. Although he had set the coffee pot down, he was still holding onto it as if his life depended on it.

"I don't think I'm ready to tell you with whom yet. But it was about a week ago, a few days after you showed up." She put her hand on his arm but he jerked it away.

"I ask you to run away with me and then you go and sleep with some guy? Wait. I bet I know who it was, it was Dean wasn't it? I mean, you guys looked a lot friendly than you should've when he was at your dorm." Jess looked at Rory and when he saw the embarrassment on her face he knew he was right. He looked at her with disgust. "I'm going out. Don't expect me to be back anytime soon."

Jess grabbed his leather jacket and ran out the door, leaving Rory all alone in his apartment.

---

Lorelai walked into Luke's diner humming the tune of some song that Michel had insisted on playing at work because he said "that it calmed him and with all the crazy people at the inn he would go crazy."

"Hey Luke, coffee. Chop chop." Sheyelled tohim, as she seated herself at the counter. "I'll have a burger please, with lots and lots of fries. But not the burnt crispy ones, I want the soggy, greasy, saltly ones. Is Rory here? She was supposed to meet me here at one."

"No she's not. Actually she asked me to give this to you." Luke handed her the note as he poured her coffee.

"Oooh! A secret message! I wonder what it says." Lorelai opened the note and read it. Her face dropped. "I have to go."

"But wait! What about your-" Luke started but Lorelai was already out the door racing towards her home. "-food."

---

Jess returned to his apartment a few hours later to find Rory still there, asleep in the chair. He took a deep breath then shook her until she woke up.

"Jess?" She asked groggily, wiping her eyes.

"Here." He handed her a bag. "It's a pregnancy test. Actually its three pregnancy tests, I figured you could do a best two out of three thing."

"Uh...thanks." Rory didn't know what to say, she stood up and walked over to the washroom. "This should only take a few minutes."

---

Lorelai rushed into the house. Rory's note said that she couldn't meet her at Luke's but she'd find out more when she got home. "Rory, honey? Are you here?"

She walked through the house and found another note for her in the kitchen.

Mom,

I'm sorry I just left like this, but I won't be gone long. I'm safe, but I'm not sure everything's okay. Please don't worry, I'll explain everything when I get home.

Love,

Rory.

Don't worry? How could she not worry? Rory was gone, with no explanation, no clue as to where she might've gone. How could she just leave without saying goodbye to her in person? How long would she be gone? Was she really coming back? Lorelai walked Rory's room her mind full of questions as she sat on Rory's bed and started to cry.

---

Jess paced about his apartment for what seemed to him like hours. He wondered if Rory would ever come out of there. His mind was racing. Why would Rory sleep with Dean? Wasn't he married? Was she pregnant? Was she not pregnant?Why did Rory come here?Just as he was about to break down the door Rory came out.

He stood there, holding his breath, waiting for her to tell him the outcome.

"All three are...negative. Jess, I'm not pregnant." She was so excited she gave him a hug as he gave a sign of relief.

"So now that we know you're not pregnant, are you going to give me that explanation I've been waiting for?" He questioned as she released him from the hug.

She looked at her feet for a few seconds before gaining her courage and looking him squarely in the eyes. "Now as good a time as any."


	3. An explanation

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a couple of bad puns and some other stuff.

A/N: Hmm, this chapter's going to be a bit shorter than the others and I'm sorry for that. Oh! And I just want to make clear that I **will not** have Rory blame her sleeping with Dean on Jess coming back. I hate that. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed. You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. On that note:

Elizabeth Theresa : Thank you for pointing out she wouldn't know after only a week. I realized that after I posted the chapter but I left it because I was too lazy to rewrite it. Anyways, I'm glad you still enjoy the story if I did mess it up a bit!

* * *

Now on with the story!

Rory settled as best they could on Jess' beat up old couch. They sat in silence for a few minutes while Rory figured out how to start. Jess knew better than to try and rush her with this especially if he wanted the whole story. After about 10 minutes she began.

"I guess the whole thing started a few months ago. I had been playing telephone tag with my mom all week so I hadn't gotten to talk to her. I had just been forced practically to drop one of my classes because I got a D on my paper. I failed, I let my grandfather down. I was taking the same workload he did and I let them down. So after I had to drop the class, I went back to Stars Hollow to talk to my mom, but I couldn't find her and I was running around and I went to the inn, and Dean was working on construction for the inn. So I asked Tom but Mom wasn't there, and Dean was there and he asked me what's wrong and I told him and he sat there and comforted me while I cried even though I was a horrible to him and I never even went to his wedding, because Luke told me not to, but Dean didn't know that and he thought I was just snubbing him but he was still so nice. Then when I was on Spring Break with Paris we saw Madeline and Louise and we were all drunk and one of them, I don't remember who, called Dean and I left him a voicemail and then he called me back and we talked. Then the night you came I was on this horrible date and the guy was horrible so I made him leave and I was just stuck there by myself, so I called Dean and he came and got me and brought me back to the dorm and then you showed up." Rory paused for a moment, to wipe her eyes, because she'd been crying since the second sentence, and because she wanted to steal a glimpse and Jess. When she did she saw that he looked concerned and all his anger from earlier seemed to have disappeared. Taking a deep breath she continued. "Then it was the opening night of Mom's inn and I was at home and Dean was there and everything just kind of... happened. Dean was always in the right place at the right time. He was Dean. Safe, predictable, caring Dean."

Jess had moved over to Rory's side of the couch and was holding her. "It's gonna be okay Rory. Just calm down, everything's going to be fine."

"No! It's not. I slept with Dean, and he's married. Oh my God, I'm the other woman. I'm a homewrecker; I should be wearing a big red A on my shirt."

"Shhh, Rory, it'll all be alright."

"And Mom! She doesn't even know where I am! I just left her a note telling her not to worry, but of course she will. How could I do that to her? And do that to Lindsay? Lindsay was always so nice to me. She bought me a Mark Twain magnet. I need to call my mom and tell her where I am."

"You are not a horrible person Rory. You never have been. You are the nicest person I know and always try to do what's best. I'll call your mom for you. Is that okay?" Rory nodded.

All of Rory's crying and worn her out and she was in a kind of drunken state, where she was half asleep and wasn't really sure what she was saying, and wasn't sure whether she was saying it out loud or not.

"You know, I never thought that Dean would be my first. When we were dating, I never even thought about having sex with Dean. Not once, which seems strange but it's true. Mom and I both thought you were going to be my first. She got really freaked out when I told her I was thinking about it. Dean shouldn't have been my first. It should've been you."

Rory drifted off to sleep and left a very confused Jess all to himself.

---

_Ring, ring._

Someone was calling the house. Was it Rory? Lorelai raced to answer the phone.

"Rory?"

_"Close, but no cigar."_

"Who is this?" Lorelai narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the phone, but then remembered the person on the other side of the line couldn't see her.

_"It's, um... Jess."_

"JESS!"

_"Yeah, that's right."_

"Listen Jess, Rory, told me about your visit to her dorm. She's not here, and even if she was I wouldn't let her talk to you. She's over you Jess, she doesn't want anything to do with you anymore. I don't want you hurting her, or interring with her life anymore.Just get over her and leave us all alone."

_"Rory wants nothing to do with me?"_

"That's right."

_"If she wants nothing to do with me then why is she at my apartment asleep on my couch?"_

_Click._

Lorelai heard the dial tone but still stood there grasping the phone. Her mouth formed a big 'O' of surprise and her eyes had widened in shock.

Rory was with Jess? This was definitely not what she expected.


	4. Returning Home

Disclaimer: Like I really own Gilmore Girls. That'll be the day

A/N: I love everyone who has reviewed. And I love Jess and I can't wait until the WB starts showing the episodes again. Please, please, please, please review. Seriously. It'd make me very happy. And Very happy more writing more updates.

The sound of a crash woke Jess up. Realizing it must've been Rory he got out of bed and went outside to go see if she was okay.

"Rory, is everything okay out there?" At the sound of her name Rory's head jerked up and Jess saw her kneeling besides a broken coffee pot. "What happened?"

Rory stood up and dusted herself off. "Well I woke up this morning and of course I wanted some coffee. So I found where you put the coffee and made myself a pot. I was about to pour myself a cup, but then I couldn't find any clean glasses, so I was looking through the boxes trying to find one and the coffee pot slipped out of my hand."

"Did it ever occur to you to put the pot down?" Jess asked, smirking. Rory was looking through his boxes. He wondered if she found the book. Maybe then she would know why he came to her asking her to run away with him.

"Well it did, but by that time I had already gone through 3 boxes and I might as well just keep going."

"How very Lorelai of you."

"Well she did raise me. Speaking of Lorelai. Did you talk to her last night?"

Jess walked over to the fallen coffee pot and started picking up the pieces.

"Jess, you did call, didn't you?"

After picking up the pieces and disposing of them he found a paper towel and started mopping up the coffee.

"Jess, stop cleaning up and answer me."

"I have to clean up. I mean, I just got this apartment and I wouldn't want it to have a brown stain right in the middle of it already." He quipped, sarcasm dripping from his every word.

"Jess!"

"Alright. I called her."

"And?"

"Well, let's just say you'll have a bit of explaining to do."

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her we eloped."

"What! Jess!"

"Calm down, I'm just kidding. I just told her you were asleep on my couch."

Rory looked confused as Jess searched for his trash can to dispose of the paper towels and broken coffee pot.

"Why would that make me have anything to explain to her?"

"Well first you have to explain why you're gone in the first place. And when I called and she found out it was me she just kept going on and on about how you were done with me and it would be best if I just left everyone alone and so then I told her you were here and hung up."

"She's probably freaking out right now. I should go." Rory grabbed her bag and was heading to the door when she felt Jess's hand on her arm, stopping her.

"My offer still stands." He said, looking her in the eyes

"What offer?"

"To live with me, here in New York. We could make it work."

"Jess... I can't. I can't just leave my mom, and school and everyone."

"Then for the summer. Come on Rory. Just you and me."

"Jess, please don't make this hard. Why don't you come back to Stars Hollow with me?"

"Rory..."

"No, I'm serious."

"Where would I stay?"

"With Luke? I don't know, but Jess I don't want us to just end again."

"I can't live with Luke for the rest of my life."

"Fine. Just forget it." Rory opened the door and stepped outside, "Goodbye Jess." As an after thought she mockingly added, "But remember, you deserve love." Jess blushed inwardly, she had found it. He waited for a few seconds before grabbing his jacket and running down the stairs after her.

"Rory wait! At least let me drive you home."

---

"Thanks for the ride Jess." Rory hugged him and stepped out of his junky car. "Are you going back to New York now?"

"Nah, I was thinking I'd stay with Luke tonight. Maybe head back tomorrow." Jess smirked at her, "If that's okay with you."

"See you later then."

---

Luke heard the bell above the door jangle and he looked up.

"I'm not staying for long, so don't get too worked up." Jess walked past the staring occupants of the diner and headed up the stairs to the apartment.

"Ceaser, I'll be back in a minute." Luke followed Jess into the apartment. "So Jess, why are you back this time? You in trouble? Got kicked out that crappy rat hole you were staying in?"

"I have my own place now."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I gave Rory a ride from New York."

"What was she doing in New York?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Luke was about to further question him, but by the happy look on Jess's face that he hadn't seen in a while, he decided not to push the matter anymore. Jess would tell him if he wanted.

---

Lorelai heard a car pull up in the driveway then a few minutes later she heard the front door open.

"Mom?" Rory's voice reached out to Lorelai and she jumped up from the couch.

"Rory!" Lorelai ran and hugged her daughter like she hadn't talked to her or seen her in five months. "Don't ever leave mommy like that again!"

"I'm sorry. Listen Mom, you should probably sit down." Lorelai frowned and backed up to the couch. Rory sat down next to her and started her tale that began the day Dean started working on the inn and ended when Rory stepped into the house this afternoon.

After the tale Lorelai wiped her eyes and made anannouncement thatshe was"going out for a bit because sher really needed to think." She took her coat and left a very upset Rory alone in the house.

---

"Where is he Luke?" Lorelai stormed into the diner, a woman on a mission.

"Where is who?"

"That nephew of yours."

"Jess? He's upstairs." Lorelai rushed past a befuddled Luke and ran up the stairs.

"Jess. Jess!" She ran into the apartment.

"Yeah?" Jess came out of the bathroom, and didn't even blink when he saw Lorelai. "Oh. I'm guessing you talked to Rory?"

"Why did she go to you? My own daughter thinks she's pregnant and she goes to you. Not me." Lorelai plopped down on the couch and Jess sat on the coffee table opposite her.

"Honestly? I have no idea why she came to me. I would've thought I'd be the last person she'd go to in a time of need."

"Me too." Jess smirked and Lorelai gave a chuckle.

"We're not bonding are we?"

"I hope not." Lorelai responded, earning an even wider smirk from Jess. "Listen Jess, you helped Rory yesterday, but if you ever, ever hurt her again, I will track you down and kill you. Don't think I'm not serious. I am dead serious."

"Yes ma'am." Jess saluted Lorelai and she stood up.

"Now stay out of trouble, don't do drugs, and um... don't eat pop rocks and coke at the same time."

Jess saluted Lorelai again, "Ma'am yes ma'am."

"And stop calling me ma'am."

"Sorry Miss Gilmore."

Lorelai shook her head. "I would deal with you right now, but I have other things to take care of."

Just as Lorelai was about to close the door shesaw Jess shake his head and heard him call out, "Say hi to Dean for me!"


	5. Black Eye Redux

Disclaimer: I don't own GG and soon Amy won't either.

A/N: Let me start off by saying that **I am soooo sorry I haven't written in a loooong time**. I've been super busy and just kind of spaced. I'll try to make this extra long to make up for it.

* * *

Lorelai zoned in on Doose's market. She was like a missile locked onto its target. When she stepped inside, right away she noticed Dean at the checkout. She took a deep breath, and then walked up to him.

"Hey Dean, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um... sure Lorelai. Hold on a minute." Dean signaled to Taylor that he needed a minute and he followed Lorelai out of the store.

Dean ran his hand through his hair nervously. "So Lorelai what's up?"

"Stay away from Rory."

"What?"

"You heard me Dean. Stay away from my daughter."

Dean stood up straighter and started to get a bit aggravated.

"You can't tell me to stay away from her."

"I can if you're sleeping with her."

"You know?"

"She told me. And you know what else she told me? That she thought she was pregnant, and yesterday instead of coming to me she went to New York to see Jess."

"Is she pregnant?" Dean asked Lorelai as fear flashed through his eyes.

"No, but that's not the point. The point is I almost lost my daughter because of you and I want you to stay away from her."

Dean's face turned to the same one of anger and annoyance that he used saved just for Jess.

"You cannot tell me to stay away from Rory."

"Hey Dean, you still married? Yeah, that's what I thought. Get the divorce then maybe you can see her."

Lorelai turned and started walking towards the direction of her house. Dean stared after her for a minute before shaking his head and going back into the market.

---

"Rory, you home?" Lorelai stepped through the door. To tell the truth she was a bit afraid to tell Rory what had just happened. She didn't want Rory to be mad at her for going to see Dean, or Jess for that matter. She couldn't help it though, Rory was her little (well not so much anymore) girl and it was her job to protect her.

"I'm in the kitchen."

Lorelai hung up her coat then walked through the doorway to the kitchen. "Listen Rory, I have some things I need to tell you. I-"

Lorelai saw Rory standing in the kitchen, facing her direction, holding a knife.

"Whoa, whoa Rory. Let's not doing something you'd regret. I mean, I know we don't always get along and I talk too much and I may be a bit overprotective, but that's no reason to stab me." Lorelai backed up away from Rory.

"My mother, always the drama queen. I wasn't going to stab you. I was trying to make lunch."

"With what food?"

Lorelai walked back into the kitchen and towards the refrigerator

"Well I got some Pop Tarts and marshmallows and I popped some popcorn, so I was going to cut up the Pop Tarts and sprinkle them and the marshmallows over the popcorn."

"Like a salad?"

"Exactly."

Lorelai sat at the table and pondered this for a minute.

"You know... if we had this I could tell Luke I had a salad, he just wouldn't have to know what kind."

"You sly fox, you."

Rory set down the knife and sat next to her mother at the table.

"So why didn't you just go get lunch?" Lorelai asked, propping her head up on her hands and looking at Rory.

"Well you were gone and I didn't know when you were coming back, so I didn't want to leave the house -"

"Because I might come home and find you gone, then freak out again?"

"Exactly."

"Good logic."

"Well you know... it wasn't just my charms and good luck that got me into Yale."

"But of course. So do you want to run out and get Luke's? I would go with you, but I'm a bit tired."

"Sure. I may stop at the bookstore first, though. I'll be back in a while."

"Have fun! And don't take candy from strangers or Kirk!"

---

Jess was sitting in the gazebo reading, when a shadow fell over him. Calmly, he shut his book, stuck it in his back pocket at looked up.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Jolly Green Giant. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I know you were with Rory yesterday."

"Lorelai, right?"

"Stay away from her Jess."

Jess stood up and although he wasn't anywhere near as tall as Dean, he looked much more intimidating.

"I should say the same to you. Aren't you married?"

"So?"

"So, if you're married, you shouldn't care what your ex-girlfriend is doing, nor should you be sleeping with her."

"Hey, that's was Rory's decision, not mine. I didn't force her to do anything."

"But you didn't stop her, did you?"

"Hey, chance and you blew it."

"Again, I could say the same to you."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because Rory asked me to bring her here."

"Oh I get it. How long did it take her to jump into bed with you? Did she tell you she loved you afterwards? Did she pick a song for you guys? I never knew Rory was so easy."

Jess clenched his fist and hit Dean in the jaw. Soon Jess were in a full out fist fight.

A crowd had gathered around the gazebo before Luke rushed out and pulled Jess off of Dean.

He shrugged Luke off of him and stared at Dean.

"Don't ever talk about Rory like that again." Jess warned him. Then he fixed his shirt, picked up his book (which had fallen out of his pocket) and headed back to the diner.

"Nothing to see here, move along, move along." Luke shooed everyone away and he wondered what Dean had said to cause Jess to snap like that.

---

"Hey Luke, I'll have two cheeseburgers and a ton of fries. And some doughnuts. And five cups of coffee." Rory walked into the diner holding a bag full of books from the bookstore, "And can you make it to go? I'm bringing them back for Mom."

Luke stared at Rory a minute, wondering if he should tell her what happened, but then shook his head and silently filled her order - including the coffee (only 4 cups though).

Jess came down the stairs and walked into the diner. He stopped when he saw Rory though. Rory, feeling his stare, looked up and saw Jess... with a black eye.

"Jess, what happened? Are you okay?"

He shrugged and tried not to look at her. "I'm fine. I just got in a little fight."

"With who?"

"Dean," he mumbled, hoping she wouldn't hear it.

"What?"

"I got in a fight with Dean, okay Rory? It's no big deal."

"You haven't even been back for a day! What was such a big deal that you just had to fight him about?"

"Nothing. Just leave it alone."

"You know Jess, you had me fooled. I really thought you had changed, but I was wrong. You still won't tell me anything. Silly me, I thought that maybe we could've worked things out, but I guess I was wrong. You're still the same old Jess. Moody as ever." Rory grabbed the bag containing her food and ran out of the diner.

But I have changed, Jess thought, shaking his head.

If only she knew.

---

On the way home from Luke's one of the books that Rory had bought fell out of her bag. As she reached down to pick it up, she heard Miss Patty and Babette talking.

"So then Dean marched up to him and started yelling," Rory heard Miss Patty say.

"What was he saying?"

"I don't know, but Jess stood up and said something back, then Dean said something and they looked like they were arguing. Hands flying everywhere, when all of a sudden Jess hit Dean right in the jaw!"

"He hit him! Then what happened?"

"Well Dean hit him back, and they started fighting, then Luke came tearing out of the diner and pulled Jess off of Dean. Then Jess yelled, 'Never talk about Rory like that again.' And stormed back into the diner."

"Oh man! That boy hasn't been even been back for a day and he's already stirring things up."

"Oh yeah, Jess provides plenty of entertainment around here, not to mention eye candy." Miss Patty replied and Rory could imagine her winking. "Honestly though, I'd never see Jess so angry. Dean must've said something really bad."

"Interesting... Oh! Did you hear about Sunny Bertman?"

Miss Patty and Babette walked away, gossiping about Sunny Bertman and her (latest) surgery.

Rory was stunned. What had Dean said about her? Why did he say anything to Jess in the first place? Why was Jess the one defending her honor? Why was Dean the one trashing her?

She couldn't believe she had just jumped on Jess like that. Maybe she was afraid to believe he had changed. Maybe she hoped that Jess hadn't changed, because if he had, she might fall for him all over again. And she didn't want that to happen again.

Or did she?


	6. An Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own GG and soon Amy won't either.

A/N: Let me start off by saying that **I am so sorry I haven't written in a loooong time**. I've been super busy and just kind of spaced. Also, this is the last chapter.

* * *

"He has a black eye."

"Who does? Kirk? Yeah, I saw it. He got it while walking over the bridge. He claims a goose gave it to him, how lame is that?" Lorelai answered, sitting up and muting the TV.

"No mom, not Kirk. Jess." Lorelai snorted

"Now why doesn't that surprise me? Did Dean give it to him?"

"Yeah. He was defending me."

"Who, Dean?"

"No, actually. It was Jess."

Lorelai tilted her head to the side and thought. She was intrigued. She studied Rory's face and noted how upset and confused she looked.

"You like him, don't you?"

"Like who?" Rory got up and headed to her room, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Jess. You like Jess."

Rory blushed a little.

"Oh my God. You do like him. You like Jess. I can't believe this. I thought you were over him."

Rory shrugged.

"So...what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. He's kind of mad at me. I got mad when he wouldn't tell me why he got in a fight with Dean."

"Oh. Well if you don't want to do anything about it, you know, that's fine with me, but I don't think you should keep your feelings to yourself."

"I know, I know."

Rory and Lorelai stood there in silences for a few moments, staring at each other.

"So a goose gave Kirk a black eye? How did that happen?"

----

She saw him standing in the gazebo. His back was turned to her, but she knew it was him. She started walking towards him, fusing to let herself turn around and run away no matter how much she wanted to. She wouldn't let any hope they had of a relationship end like last time.

"Jess."

Her voice echoed through the darkness, but he didn't turn around. She took a step forward, carefully. Her mind was racing and she felt like she was about to explode.

"Jess."

He still chose to ignore her. She could turn around and leave and she was seriously considering that when he turned around to face her.

"Jess, I'm sorry."

She could see him nod, but he still wouldn't answer. Rory could tell he wasn't going to make this easy for her and why should he?

She walked until she was about a foot away from him and started talking. "I jumped to conclusions and I know I shouldn't have. It was wrong of me. It's just so hard for me to accept that you really have changed, but now I can tell you have. You've changed and it scares me."

"Why?" He asked, taking a step forward, his voice ringing out through the stillness of the night.

"Because it means that you're not the same person you were before." She took a step towards him. "It means that maybe now you can be the person I wanted you to be before. It means that maybe this time you won't break my heart and you won't run away and you can be in a relationship, really be in a relationship."

"Why does that scare you?"

"I don't want you to hurt me again. But I can't stay away from you. I tried, you tried, but it doesn't work Jess. We have something. You were right. When you came to my dorm and told me all that I didn't want to listen because I was scared. Of what you said that night because it might be true. And maybe I didn't know that we were meant to be together the first time I saw you or even then, but I know it now."

"Good."

"And I realized something else. I know why I can to your apartment."

"Why?"

"Because I need you."

There was no space left between them as she leaned over and kissed him. It felt like the first time they kissed, like the last time they kissed. The kiss said everything they both felt. His hand reached up to cup her face as her arms wrapped around him. As they broke apart they had the same thought.

This time, it would last, and it would be the most amazing experience of their lives.


End file.
